Changing
by omggkelly
Summary: Austin & Ally always had a perfect love story- everyone knows that. But now, married with a baby, Austin has been leaving Ally alone and staying out late at night. Ally is getting sick of it. Can Austin change his ways to save their marriage, even when Ally finds out something about Austin and it breaks her heart? Is the marriage between the most loved couple officially over?
1. Divorce?

**I'm doing a new story! It's not gonna be this looong thing, but still a decent length. As for my other one, I feel like it's a fail. Not too sure if I'll continue it but if you want I might!**

**Rated T : This may contain harsh language. I don't think any of you care but just in case someone gets all mad about it. Haha. Okay, here we go!**

Midnight.

It was fucking midnight.

He was still not home.

He promised to be home at nine.

But no. It's midnight.

This still wasn't a surprise to her, though. It has been happening a lot recently.

If you would ask anyone from their high school about how cute "Austin & Ally" were, they'd say something along the lines of them having "the perfect love story."

_Best friends at the age of 15. _

_They slowly developed crushes on each other, but ignored those feelings and brushed it aside. After all, it was just a petty little crush. Nothing more._

_But when they turned 16, they liked each other. A lot. Did they say anything, though? No. That would've "jeopardized their friendship" Duh._

_Between being the ages of 16 and 17, they dated other people – as normal kids their age do - and tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy they got._

_When they were 18, they got into an argument. Austin ruined Ally's chances with a cute guy. When she questioned him, he was lost of words. So he kissed her. _

_At the age of 21, he proposed on Valentine's Day. They got married in June._

Now, here we are, about a year later. 22 years old with a baby. A baby boy named Mason Moon. Ally loved the name Mason, while Austin thought it sounded very celebrity like. _Mason Moon_. He's 18 months. Although he was a blessing, their marriage was not. He was always out late at night. Whenever she would question him he'd tell her it was none of her business.

An hour later she's still sitting in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for his arrival.

_SLAM._

Her eyes darted to door which was just slammed shut. There he was, walking lazily through the door. Then he saw her, "What the fuck are you still doing up?"

The old Austin would sometimes swear – being a teenage boy and all – but never towards her.

Ally heard him, loud and clear, but decided to ignore his question. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Out.", he replied, while putting his coat on the hanger.

She always got this response. It was a pathetic response. Of course he was _out._ She had no emotion in her voice, but yet you can tell she was annoyed. "That's always your answer."

He scoffed and sat on the couch, "Maybe because you always ask that question."

"Well excuse me for wanting to know where my own husband is. Sometimes I wonder if you're out partying, drinking, fooling around with other girls-"

"DAMN IT ALLY." Austin slammed his hand on the table, and stood up. "I did NOT party, I did NOT drink and I definitely did NOT cheat on you!"

Ally grew angrier. She wasn't going to over yell or slam things like Austin, though. She was better than that. "Then why can't you tell me where you went?" She stood up, just like him.

"Because it's none of your business! Why the hell are you so nosy?" he asked.

Why was she so nosy? Did that even make sense? Austin must think that now he's some famous singer he is allowed to do what he wants. You see, he got signed when he was 18. This record label was nice, though. They would write some songs, while letting Ally write some. They also let Trish in on the managing and Dez in on the directing.

"Maybe because I'm your wife?"

"Yea. Sadly." He muttered, rolling his eyes. She knew he didn't want her to hear that, but she did. He basically said he wishes they weren't married. She thought he loved her.

Tears whelmed up in her eyes. _Don't cry, Ally._ She told herself. You see, Ally was always sensitive. But hearing the man she loves say he wishes she wasn't his wife hurt. A lot.

He must have noticed the silence, considering he looked up at her. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes. Even in the dim lighting it was noticeable. They didn't pour yet, but they seemed to be about to.

Austin was always a sweet guy. Even now that he seemed to change, Ally with tears was still a horrifying sight to him. He realized she must've heard him and his face softened. "A-Ally, I…" He reached up to touch her cheek but it was too late. She shook her head and ran off, going up the stairs and out of sight. Austin sat back down and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Ally, let me in." Austin said, knocking at the bedroom door.

Ally walked over to the door, opened it, and then walked back over to look for her pajamas. Even though she was mad, she wouldn't lock him out of the room. After all, it was his room, too.

He sighed and looked at her. She obviously wasn't in the mode to talk.

He walked into the bathroom they had in their room and looked in the mirror. His eyes were tired looking, and his hair was messed up a bit. Not much, but a bit. He took out his tooth brush and began brushing his teeth.

Just then Ally walked in, trying not to look at him– though he was certainly looking at her. She wet her face and cleansed it as she does every night. Then, she put her hair up in a bun.

The whole time he was brushing his teeth, just starring. He was sure it had nothing to do with the fact she was wearing short shorts and a tank top, because Ally always wore that to sleep. But Austin knew that was one of the reasons he was starring. That and the fact he finds her beautiful. She wasn't even wearing make-up, either. Her hair even looks beautiful up in a bun. Her curls would pop out and the shorter curls would fall out, dropping near her face. Ally then left and walked out of the bathroom.

When he was done he went back into the bedroom. While she was getting ready to climb into bed, he kicked off his pants and took off his shirt, leaving him only in his plaid boxers. Austin always slept in his boxers. Then he joined her in the bed next to her.

Ally thought it over. Divorce? Does that sound right? It went against everything she believed in. She always believed that you should get married once and stay married to that same person forever. So why was she considering this as a possibility?

Austin just stared at the back of her head. She wouldn't face him. He decided to be romantic and put his hands around her waist. He got closer to her. A little too close in her case, because…

_BANG._

She kicked him off the bad. He groaned on the hard wood floor, and then heard a baby cry "Allyyyyyyy…. What was that for…..? You woke the baby up."

She sat up and looked at him. "You tell me you wish I wasn't your wife and without even talking to me or apologizing you decide to cuddle?"

Austin sat up and brushed himself off, "I didn't exactly say I didn't want you to be my wife."

"You said something along the lines of that. And it's not even that. You're never home. Work I understand, but after work? I know you want a social life, but EVERY DAY? And past midnight? I always have to take care of Mason ALONE. Speaking of Mason, he's crying right now." Ally said. She looked at him. Nothing. She sighed and walked out of the room and into Mason's nursery. She picked him up and held him in her arms, swaying him to sleep.

Eventually he fell asleep and she put him in the bed. She walked back into her room and saw Austin standing there. The same spot.

"Ally. Can't you trust me enough to know I'm not cheating on you? Isn't that all the matters?"

"No, Austin. That's not all that matters. And sometimes I even consider you cheating as an option-"

"But I'm not!" he raise his voice, making her flinch.

"And now, after a year of suffering, I think I want a divorce."

His eyes widened in fear, his heart started pumping.

No.

Fuck no.

"Nononononononono. Ally. I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean that! You know me." He pleaded

She crossed her arms, "No. I only know the old you."

"I'm still here, Ally. I swear! I'll change I promise."

"You changing is what lead to this."

"Then I'll change back! Back to the old me!" He was getting worried, and his voice cracked, "Please."

She sighed, "Fine. Only if you be you again."

He smiled brightly with tears in his eyes. "I will!" and he hugged her close to his heart and stuffed his face in her hair. "For you." And kissed her head.

Ally climbed into bed, this time facing Austin. He starred at her, and she opened her eyes feeling his gaze. Austin smiled brightly. A smile he used to have. A real one. She couldn't help but smile back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she snuggled in his chest.

Will he really be capable of changing? Honestly, probably not. We'll see though.

Austin kissed Ally's forehead, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know." Ally nodded, "And I love you, too."

**Sorry for mistakes! I rushed. And don't think that Austin is gonna stay sweet, because that would mess up the whole plot! Please review for another chapter? (: I will love you forever! Don't lose interest? Because there is going to be A LOT more drama and interesting things. The plot is basically revolved around their marriage not going so smoothly. REVIEW? :D**


	2. His Phone

Ally woke up, and without her husband, Austin. Before you wonder what bad things he is into right now, remember; he has work. After all, he is a celebrity. Even though he's not the biggest star in the world – Justin Bieber had taken his spotlight, even though everyone was expecting Justin to fail- he still has to work just as hard.

Ally jumped out of bed, smiling. She was so glad she got everything of her chest last night. She felt happy, knowing she told Austin how she felt, and how he let her know he wasn't doing anything wrong. Then a thought struck Ally.

_If he's not doing anything wrong, why can't he tell me why he always comes home late?_

She ignored her idea, thinking she was just being paranoid.

After finally building up the courage to get out of bed, she went to Mason's nursery and brought him to the kitchen. She then fed him some baby food, which he ate, while she had some cereal.

She put Mason on the carpet and let him watch some cartoons, while she invited her best friend, Trish, to come over.

The second the doorbell rang, Mason smiled brightly. "Daddy?" he asked sweetly. His first word was actually "Daddy" – "Mommy" being his second.

Ally chuckled at Mason. She loved how Mason adored his father, because she did aswell. "No Mason, not Daddy." She said, walking to the door. "Aunt Trish!" Ally and Trish were so close; they would tell their kids to call each other aunt. Kid, in this case. Trish wasn't married, nor had kids, but she was dating a gentlemen names Derek, who was super sweet. Perfect for Trish.

Mason clapped his hands, but not for long. He couldn't take his eyes away from his morning cartoon.

"Ally!" Trish squealed in delight, as Trish entered Ally's home,

"Trish" Ally mocked, stepping aside to let Trish in.

The two girls- or women, but they were pretty young and still acted the same- sat on the couch.

"How's Austin doing?" asked Trish, biting her lip. Trish is aware of the fact they had problems – or at least problems in Ally's eyes. Ally would tell Trish everything, while Trish would do her best not to slam her fist into the blonde's face.

"Oh, last night I told him everything on my mind." Ally simply said.

"Everything?"

"Everything." She repeated. "I told him how I'm sick of taking care of Mason by myself, staying alone every night, wondering if he's cheating on me. Some words were thrown around – I'm not getting into any detail- and in the end he seemed sorry when I threatened him with divorce."

Trish's eyes popped open. She wasn't going to ask Ally to give her everything in detail, so she just asked, "Is he going to change?"

Ally sighed, "That's what he promised."

Everything got all quite. Trish was thinking about how this all came into hand. She remembers when Austin and Ally were best friends. She remembers planning revenge on Austin, for reading Ally's book. She remembers when Ally confessed she liked Austin. She remembers them getting together. She remembers Austin proposing. She remembers… basically everything.

One thing she does not remember is Austin changing. He was always the perfect boyfriend. He gave Ally everything she wanted, and even more. Ally felt spoiled, but Austin wanted to spoil her. Austin made sure Ally was the only girl he saw. He would show everyone that she was his and his only. Whenever any boy even looked at Ally, he would get jealous and act like an older brother, trying to protect her.

Ally just wondered what Austin _has_ being doing these late nights.

Now, 7 hours later, it was 6 p.m. Trish was saying good-bye to Ally, and wishing her good luck. Ally was thankful that she had Trish in her life. She was always there for Ally, helping her. And when Ally didn't need help, Trish would make her laugh and they would act just as crazy as they were when they were teens.

Trish was now gone, and Ally looked at the time. Austin ends work at 6 on weekdays, but usually he goes straight out to God knows where.

If you're wondering about Mason, Ally had put him to bed a couple minutes before Trish left. During the day they would play with Mason, and giggle at his antics. They haven't been able to joke around like this in a while.

Ally was walking up to her room to relax when she spotted Austin's phone. She didn't want to snoop, but she had no choice. Austin caused this.

She went straight to his texts. They were all from his "buds" except one from a girl named, "Whitney" She opened their conversation.

There were so many sexual and dirty things said to each other. Whitney flirting, Austin flirting back. She almost bursted when she saw multiple ones saying "Babe, are you coming over tonight?" or Austin saying, "Don't tell Ally. She suspects that I'm cheating." Then Whitney would point out that he was, and he'd deny it by saying Whitney and him were just "friends with benefits"

Ally saw much worse messages and tears were about to fall. He was cheating, and was lying. She couldn't believe this. Just when she was about to call Trish, Austin opened the bedroom door.

"Hey, Ally, I have to hang with the guys tonight but have you seen my-"

Austin looked up and saw Ally, with tears, holding his phone.

"Shit."

**Sorry it's short & sorry for mistakes! I don't have time to reread. But oh, no. Austin's cheating! REVIEW**

**I TRIED TO FIX THE MISTAKES. I MIGHT HAVE MISSED SOME BUT THERE WERE A COUPLE BOTHERING ME. SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT I UPDATED**


	3. Cracked iPhone

**Hold on let me reply to some reviews!**

**BrandyyElizabeth: I don't like that he is cheating, it just isn't right. But it's your story. :**** well yeah it's my story.**

**Guest: OMG! This is really good! Where did you come up the plot anyway? You have to update soon and I mean Soon! I can't wait to see what he says. I guess even the perfect couple don't live happily ever after.**** LOL thanks! And idk I just thought of it! And idk about them not living happily ever after… wink wink wink winkkkkkkkkkkkk.**

**gothgirlbites :wow austin is cheating! how come we know this before the press?**** I am laughing omg. **

A million thoughts went through Ally's mind. The man she loved since she was 18 has been cheating on her. Her husband. Her partner. Her best friend. She didn't know whether to feel upset, or angry.

_Is it normal to be both upset and angry?_

While Ally felt her heart shatter in a million pieces, Austin stood there shocked.

_Holy fuck._

Ally walked closer to Austin, holding up his phone. "What the hell is this?" she yelled.

"Uh…. a phone?" Austin smiled sheepishly, trying to brighten the mood. You know, because that would really help.

That didn't help, though. It only made Ally angrier. She took her hand and slapped it across Austin's face. His head shot to the side and he held his hand up to his cheek.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Austin." She said with her jaw clenched. Tears were forming in her eyes. "How could you?"

"Ally I-"

"Save it for Whitney." She said, dropping his iphone on the floor, and cracking the screen in the process. She then stormed out of the room.

Austin looked down at his cracked phone, and for once, he didn't even care. Usually he would put his phone before his wife, but how could he now? Instead he kicked his phone, and chased after Ally – who was currently getting blankets out of the hallway closet.

"Ally, I'm sorry!" he said, desperate. "I don't love her, I love you!"

"If you only love me, then why did you need another girl?" Ally said, looking him deep in the eyes.

Austin couldn't think of an answer that would make sense. Was it because Whitney was hot? Well, Ally was beautiful, which beats that. He searched his mind for an answer, as if every excuse was out of his mind.

"Exactly." Ally said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She grabbed the blankets and pillows.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight." She responded, as if it was normal for her to do. "And possibly forever."

"Forever?" Austin asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

Ally shrugged. "Maybe. Unless we get a divorce and I move out."

And with that, Ally walked into the guest room, making sure to slam it hard. Austin heard the _click,_ signaling that she had locked the door.

Austin looked at the floor, knowing he was about to cry. A lump in his throat formed, making it harder to swallow. Tears were about to fall.

"_They wanna know know know, your name name name name"_

Austin quickly ran to his room, where his cracked phone was ringing. He saw the caller I.D.

_Whitney3_

He answered it harshly. "hello."

"Hey babe!" a voice rang through.

"What. Do you want." Austin asked, clearly not in the mood.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Everything! I just lost everything important to me?"

"Everything important to you? What did you lose?"

"Ally" Austin sighed, realizing Ally was his everything.

"Ally? That's not important. You have me!" Whitney never really cared about Austin. She was a cold digger.

"Yeah, well not anymore." Austin said, ending the call and throwing his phone on his bed. He was done with Whitney. Even if he and Ally might not live happily ever after, he won't go back to Whitney. He loved Ally. He'll never stop. She was different. She didn't care if her clothes weren't "in."

She didn't care if her hair wasn't perfect, or if her laugh was too loud. She was a carefree girl, which only made her even more beautiful, if possible. Austin lost her. He screwed up. He jumped on his bed and punched his pillow. After punching his pillow, he screamed into it, only causing tears to pour out.

He just stayed like that for hours, until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

If you are wondering, Ally also cried herself to sleep. She seemed tough in front of Austin, but it was just a cover. She was actually breaking inside. Although he hurt her and cheated on her, she still loves him. She will never stop. They have a special type of love that can't be replaced by 'Whitney.'

They were Austin and Ally. They were the hottest couple when they were teens. People were jealous of their romance. They would fight like an old married couple, and tease like best friends.

If you told anyone that Austin and Ally were going to get a divorce, they would have thought you were crazy.

But I guess that some things happen for a reason.

**Sorry, it's short. All of my chapters are D: One day when I'm home alone I will sit in my pajamas and write all day. Also because I keep tweeting. I hit limit and Nicole ( ausllyxraura) thinks I am a loser. But oh well. Byeeee. Review3**


	4. Whitney

_Beep Beep Beep Be-_

Austin slammed his hand down angrily, shutting off - and nearly crushing - his alarm clock. He groaned. Although he went to sleep crying, which he found 'weak' and unlike him, his emotions seemed to have changed and added anger in to the mix. Why, may you ask? Well, there isn't really an answer as to _why _he was angry at something he caused himself. Perhaps he was angry at himself for losing the best thing that's even happened to him. Yes, he is famous, but who caused that? That's right, _Ally._

It was 7:00am which meant Austin had an hour to get ready for his interview. Because an interview was exactly what he needed at this moment, right? The worst part is that nearly every interview he has mentions Ally. They are basically like the Katniss and Peeta of the real world. That is, aside from the fact they're not forced to fight each other in the arena and - never mind, that is a completely different story.

He got up and did everything that was needed - which basically consisted of styling his hair, changing, eating, and brushing his teeth. He went upstairs to grab his phone and on his way back down he stopped in front of the guest room. The room Ally's staying in. Austin Moon was never a nosy one, but when his soon-to-be-ex-wife is sleeping in that room, who can actually blame him?

He peeked his head through the door, which he opened a bit, and looked at Ally sleeping. He always knew Ally sleeping was a precious sight, but for the past year he hasn't been able to really take the time and look. Being drunk every right really does that to you. Who would've thought?

Austin looked over and admired Ally as she slept. Although she had tear stains - which he caused, may I add - she still looked precious. Her hair was out of place but yet framed her face and curled to perfection. Well, as 'curled to perfection' as bed head can actually be. He then walked over to her bedside, remembering a certain ritual.

Austin and Ally have been married for a year and a half. Austin had been drinking for one. This meant that they once actually had a perfect marriage, just as everyone thought they would. Austin made this ritual where he would kiss Ally's forehead before he left to go to work. After he started drinking, it slipped his mind and eventually that little ritual ended. He never really took time to think about how much damage he had done, or how many things he had forgotten. He never really thought about how his actions hurt Ally.

To him it was no big deal but to Ally? Well, she took it personally. She loved this silly little thing he did and the fact he didn't care if she was sleeping made her smile. When he stopped she got this sad and upset feeling in her stomach. She missed everything. She missed his angelic lips and warm hugs that would be available at any time - whether she was sad or just wanted them.

Austin took his hand and slightly touched her cheek, taking in what he had lost. He wasn't in the mood to cry, but his heart still sunk, just like the 'Auslly Ship' of 2012, the year people started to love them together, even before they were dating. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

"We're on the air in 5!" shouted the camera man. Right now Austin was at the set on his interview, nervously waiting for it to begin. He was going to be interviewed by the talk show host, Joe Tyler.

"4" Austin felt his palms starting to sweat which was something that hasn't happened since his first date with Ally.

"3" Why was he so nervous? He has been doing these things for years. Was it because he hasn't done it in a year?

"2" He instantly remembered that he didn't asked Ally what was going to happen with them. Are they getting a divorce?

"1" He had to fake a pleasant look while he sat up straight in his chair, acting as if his life was fine right now.

"Hello, I'm Joe Tyler and today we have a special guest. He was once an over night internet sensation and he hasn't been exposed in the media for over a year! Give it up for Austin Moon!" shouted Joe. The camera showed Austin, who smiled, as the live audience gave a loud cheer.

"Thanks for being here, Austin!" Joe shouted in a happy voice. He was always great at expressing emotions, which is what made him such an amazing talk show host.

Austin did his best to smile. "Thanks for having me, Joe." he said brightly. This was his 6th time being interviewed by Joe, so they would talk to each other in a formal manner.

"Now, we hear you have a new album in the making; can you tell us about that?"

"Of course! Well, you see, I haven't been releasing new music since-" he thought about his words, and he thought it was best to not mention Ally. "I haven't released new music in nearly a year. So I'm really excited to release my new album in a week."

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'One Step Closer', named after one of the songs on the album."

The audience went 'oooo' although it wasn't very real. The lights flickered telling them to.

Joe nodded his head. "Sounds like a hit already! Can you tell us what inspired you to write or produce the song 'One Step Closer'?"

Austin gulped and his heart pounded so hard; he wouldn't be surprised if the people watching at home can hear. He tried to remain cool, anyways. "I can tell you only so much," he said, using his words carefully. "But it was inspired by my wife, Ally. I actually wrote it the day I was planning to ask her to be my girlfriend. It was a huge risk in our friendship, considering we were best friends." He remembers chasing her around, secretly throwing hints, but she was too oblivious at the time. He smiled at the thought.

The audience went 'awwww' and this time it sounded very real.

"Does she know about it, yet?" asked Joe, trying to make this interview last for at least a few more minutes or so.

"...no." Austin sighed, realizing he wanted it to be surprise. He forgot about it himself for a bit, too.

Joey's mouth made an 'O' shape and he chuckled to fill in the awkwardness. "Well, I bet she does now."

"Yeah." Austin said, forcing a laughing. Then he quickly mumbled, "if she was watching."

"What?" Joey asked, puzzled.

"What? I didn't say anything." Nice save Austin.

A couple minutes later Joey ended the interview as Austin waved goodbye. He then was rushed to the recording studio, to record his bonus track.

* * *

Ally shut off the TV in shock. She just finished watching Austin's interview, as she always does. It was a ritual for her to watch it if she didn't make it. She actually kept her promise.

Part of her felt guilty for being so harsh, but then she remembered what he did and the guilt went away.

She wondered what this song 'One Step Closer' was about and she wondered how it went. She must admit, she thought this was very sweet. The actions thought of by the old Austin.

She also didn't fail to notice the nervous breathing Austin had when he had to mention her. She knew Austin so well, so she basically noticed everything Austin tried to keep from being noticed.

2 weeks.

2 weeks until she hears her song - well, his song dedicated to her. She was curious as to how she would hear it. Would she have to buy his album even if she's his wife, will he sing it to her even if it'd be awkward considering the situation they're in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She got up and walked towards the door, expecting to see Trish even though Trish wasn't suppose to come. When she opened the door though, she did not see Trish. She saw a women - trying to look like a teenager - about her age standing there. She had brown eyes with fire truck red hair- the color obviously came from a bottle.

"Hello..." Ally said sweetly, with a bit of question in her voice.

"Hello." The women said with a touch of attitude. She eyed Ally up and down with disgust. "You must be Ally."

Yet still confused, Ally asked, "May I ask who you are?"

The women's look of disgust was soon replaced by a glare that portrayed evil and this women was obviously trying to frighten Ally.

"I'm Whitney."


	5. Mason's Cries

**i'm so sorry it's been like 85 years but the other chapters are short so if you forget what happened just reread. i've been so busy this year, but it was worth not writing because i made high honor roll all year & got into the school i wanted to so yay.**

**okay enjoy.**

* * *

Ally sat on the couch, staring at the wall, listening to the rain pour. She couldn't stop thinking about before. This shouldn't influence her decision, but why did _she _feel regret? She did nothing wrong. She groaned as she thought about what just happened.

_"I'm Whitney."_

_Ally looked at the fake red head with shock and anger. How dare she come to her house when she's one of the reasons her and her first - and only - love are getting a divorce? How dare she seem angry towards Ally when Ally was the victim._

_"What the fuck do you want?" Ally asked harshly. Ally normally never cursed. She was never this straight forward, but if she said she didn't want to rip this woman's head off, she'd be lying._

_"Austin." Whitney smirked, crossing her arms._

_Ally clenched her firsts, trying with all that she had to not attack this whore. "Well he doesn't want you."_

_Whitney let out a bitter laugh. "Really? Because last time I checked, **I'm **the one he wanted every night."  
_

_Ally shook her head. "Listen here, bitch-"_

_Whitney widened her eyes. "Excuse me? What'd you just call me?"_

_"Did I stutter?"_

_Whitney shoved Ally, making the petite girl stumble. "Don't talk to me like that." Ally felt her ankle twist, and a sharp pain went through it._

_Ally couldn't believe the nerve. Who gave her the right to touch her?_

_"Don't **touch**_** me." **_Ally shoved back, only harder._

_The thing about Whitney, though, is that she never backed down. She had to get the last push, or, in her case, hit. She lifted up her fist and almost threw the punch, directly into Ally's nose, when-_

_"Whitney!"_

_Whitney turned around as Ally stayed in position, arms over her head. "Austin?"_

_An angry Austin, red as can be, came storming down the sidewalk. "Don't fucking touch her!"_

_"She shoved me, too, Austin!"_

_"I don't care!" he shouted, now a foot away from her. "I don't care if she does anything to you, you don't touch my wife!"_

_Whitney now backed up, scared. "Since when did you care about you're wife, Austin? If you really cared, why did you come to me? Just cut the act, Austin!"_

Anyone_ could tell he was about to explode. "It's not a damn act! You know what? Just get out of here!"_

_"Fine!" she said, walking away. "But don't complain when you want me back!"_

_He ignored her comment about him wanting her back. She almost punched his world. He would never want her back. She was a mistake. He ran over to Ally, who was not sitting on the floor, arms slightly over her face. "Ally," he softly said, grabbing her arms and squatting down to the ground. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, right?"_

_She looked up into his eyes- his beautiful eyes. She was upset with him, that's for sure, but after him caring so much, how angry could she actually be? "Um, yeah, I'm fine," she managed to say, dusting off her skirt and getting up. "Thanks."_

_He looked up at her with regret and sadness out of her eyes, before slowly getting up as well. When she shifted all her weight to her left foot, he noticed she was in severe pain. "Your ankle."_

_"I'm fine-"_

_Without any hesitation he shifted his arms under her and picked her up bridal style._

_"Austin!"_

_"I'm not letting you walk like that," he said, staring ahead and walking into their home. "Even if you're mad at me."_

_He walked into the house and sat on the living room couch, making her sit on his lap. Ally awkwardly coughed. She felt so comfortable and kept her arms around his neck. "So, um, the divorce papers came in today."_

_He turned pale. He's pretty sure his blood stopped flowing and his heart stopped beating. He's pretty sure he just died then and there. **Men don't cry.**_ _he told himself. "Oh."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"When's the-uh- you know.. date... of the divorce." _

_"Saturday." Yup, he's pretty sure she just killed him. "That's why you need to fill them out quickly."_

_"Yeah? Well, what if I don't want to?" He said this with a pinch of attitude. That's how he always expressed hurt. Out of anger._

_Ally looked up at him. "What do you mean?" _

_Austin felt anger boil up. She knew damn well what he meant. Only an idiot would think he wanted to get a divorce. So why the hell is she acting like they wanted this? "You know what? Never mind. Never-fucking-mind." He placed her next to him, not to rough, yet not too gentle, either. "I'm going to bed. Leave the papers on the kitchen table." He got up, without looking at her, and walked up the stairs. "I'll sign them first thing in the morning."_

Now Ally sat on the couch, thinking. Why did she want him to object? Why did the fact he would sign them "first thing in the morning" make her sad?

_Because you still love him,_ idiot.

She sighed. It was true. You just don't fall out of love that easily. Did _he_? Is that why he cheated in the first place?

She knew that this was her decision and -no matter how much it hurt her- she wanted to follow through with it, but why did she actually want him to rebel a little? Why was this so confusing?

"Why did he have to fucking do this to me?!" she screamed out loud. She hasn't cursed this much before. The stress was getting to her and she needed to let it out; she put her head in her hands and was pretty sure that if she gripped any harder she would've ripped her hair out. Then she started sobbing. "Why?" she repeated continually, only causing more tears to spill with each word. She heard Mason cry, but hoped that Austin would take care of him- for once in his life.

Austin peeked out from the wall, looking at Ally cry, and feeling like his whole world came crashing down. He's the reasons she's crying. He should've said he didn't want a divorce. Would she have forgave him that easily?

He hated himself. He completely and utterly hated himself. He didn't deserve to be happy. Why should he deserve to be happy when all he was doing was making others unhappy? Why did he waste a perfect year? That year he could have made their relationship perfect just like it was before. Just like the first year of their marriage. He wants to hold her again. He wants to kiss her and laugh with her and just be happy with her again. He's such a failure. She probably trusted him. He was a better boyfriend than he was a husband. How did he just... _change_?

He heard Mason cried and decided to get him. Ally's been through enough. He walked up to Mason's room, slowly, trying not to make his steps so loud.

Once he reached his room, he walked over to his crib and picked him up. He was in the middle of the nap but Ally's screams have woke him up. Once he held Mason, he had to hold back tears. His own little boy. He hasn't held him since he was born. He hugged him and rocked him back and fourth, sushing him and rubbing his back until he stopped crying. Austin couldn't help but smile. He made him stop crying. Once Mason drifted off the sleep, Austin put in back in the crib gently.

He walked out of the room and slowly went downstairs just to see Ally asleep on the couch. She had her arms and hands curled up together and he knew she was cold. He walked over and gently picked her up, bringing her upstairs, and gently placing her in bed under the covers. After, he too went in to bed, not caring if she wasn't okay with it. He couldn't cuddle her this time and, honestly, it broke his heart. Instead he admired her sleeping angelic face.

How could you just look at the one you love knowing there's nothing you can do to fix the damage you have made?

* * *

**It's short again. Sorry. Btw it's getting close to the end because just like I said originally it's on the short side. LEAVE IDEAS PLEASE THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. Sorry for any mistakes & review for the next one?(:::::**

**sorry it sucks & sorry it seems so rushed DDDDDDDDDD:**

**twitter: omggkelly.**

**bye. review.**


End file.
